True to Ourselves
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Aubrey has reached her limit and just can't take the pain anymore. Triple Treble TW: Suicide
1. True To Ourselves

Chloe was tired and worried, Aubrey had been acting strange lightly, more so than usual. She had just finished her last class of the day early and wanted to hurry home, Aubrey had skipped class today which was something unheard of. Last time Aubrey was really sick Chloe practically had to lock her in the apartment so she wouldn't go to class. Finally at her door Chloe got an uneasy feeling as she walked into the living room and then over to Aubrey's ajar door. Peering in she saw Aubrey's iPod on the bed but no sign of her best friend. Looking closer Chloe saw a folded piece of paper underneath the music player. Feeling her stomach drop she opened it slowly, in Aubrey's perfect handwriting was a message.

_Chloe,_

_I'm so sorry but I just can't do this anymore, I love you so much and maybe if I wasn't such a coward I would have been able to admit it.__  
You will be fine without me, you have Beca to take care of you now, I really hope she makes you happy that's all I ever wanted, it's just a lot harder to watch you be happy with Someone who is not me than I had thought._

_There has always been something wrong with me but I can't just keep taking pills and putting on a Smile anymore.  
I'm so sorry, love always,  
Aubrey._

"No, God no!" Spinning around she searched the room for any sign of her friend. Not finding Anything around the apartment Chloe had to force herself to stop panicking and think. Then she remembered six weeks ago, the last time things had been normal, before she had told Aubrey about her and Beca. They had been watching movies and goofing around when Aubrey had gotten quiet watching a bird outside.  
"Sometimes I wish I was a bird, imagine the freedom, to just fly, without a care in the world and the wind rushing around you."

Chloe couldn't figure out what the look in her best friends face was.  
"And here I was thinking you we're the one who was keeping me grounded, you can fly all you want Bree as long as you always come back to me."  
After that the subject had been changed to lighter topics and it would be the last night she heard her friend let out a genuine laugh for weeks to come, because she told Aubrey about Beca the next day.

Running out the door without even stopping to lock it behind her Chloe ran the fastest she had ever run in her life, down the hall and up the stairs. Reaching the roof Chloe felt like someone had stabbed her a thousand times in the heart as her eyes landed on her best friend standing on the edge of the building with the face of someone who had completely given up.

"Aubrey, no !"


	2. Becas Truth

Aubrey turned her head in shock almost losing her balance, seeing Chloe with a horrified look on her face and the note in her hand Aubrey's stomach twisted.

" Shouldn't you be in class" Aubrey asked, her voice dead.

"Aubrey, sweetheart why don't you just come over here and we can talk, okay?"

Ignoring the plea Aubrey continued.

"I just want to make sure you never feel guilty Chloe, this is in no way your fault, and please stay where you are."

Chloe who was trying to sneak forward stopped and then saw something out of the corner of her eye. Beca was silently creeping over to Aubrey from her other side. When she caught Chloe's eye she motioned for her to keep her talking.

"Aubrey please just come down, you know I love you, please."

"Yeah I know you love me, but you are not in love with me, and I don't hold that against you one bit, you can't blame someone for how they feel."

"No Aubrey I love you and I'm in love with you too, I realized it back in first year but I was always to scared to tell you, I thought you were straight and I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

"Please don't lie to me Chloe, it's not just you I'm just done with everything, I know it's selfish, but this is a gift to myself that I don't have to go through his anymore. Please go downstairs Chloe, I don't want you to see this."

Aubrey took one last deep breath before looking up at the sky and lifting her foot and leaning forward. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back she tumbled to the ground landing on a small soft form. Struggling to get back up, Aubrey was confused when Chloe rushed towards her pulling her into a tight embrace, turning her head she was able to see that the other arms holding on to her for dear life, were Becas.

" Let go of me!"

Everything had happened so fast Chloe had been holding onto a still Aubrey and then suddenly she was hysterical, screaming and fighting her way back towards the edge with surprising strength. If Beca hadn't been there Chloe is sure she wouldn't have been able to keep her best friend from the edge. Aubrey won't stop struggling even when they finally get her back to the apartment.

And when Aubrey she see's Beca reading her note for Chloe with an unreadable looking her face and then sees something that almost looks like pity cross Chloe's she really loses it. Breaking away from Chloe, Aubrey finds herself putting her fist through the wall. One, two, three and four times before two sets of arms are once against around her pulling her over to the bed. Seeing the blood on her shredded hand and feeling the pain finally quiets Aubrey and she just stares at the red droplets hating the fact that a part if her just feels embarrassed.

"Why did you have to come home early, I was finally going to be free"

Those where the last words Aubrey spoke for three days. Chloe never left her side and Beca was very often there but anything they said fell on def ears. When the fourth day fell and Aubrey still had not eaten anything, Chloe was able to get a reaction out of her.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Chloe was talking to Beca standing in the door way, her eyes bloodshot.

But before Beca could respond Aubrey was standing on weak legs and went to the seat grabbing the fruit Chloe had been trying to get her to eat.

"Don't" was all she said before silently putting the fruit in her mouth.

The next day an exhausted Chloe and Beca jolted awake and saw that Aubrey was nowhere to be found. Beca checked the roof and outside the building while a frantic Chloe called her cell.

"Hello?"

"Aubrey?!"

"No, Chloe it's Cynthia I think you need to come down to the practice room something is up with Aubrey."

Chloe dint even say goodbye she grabbed just screamed for Beca and the two girls took off across campus.

When they got there they found the Bella's looking at a frazzled Aubrey who was writing dance steps furiously across the board.

They did a double take when Chloe and Beca walked in both looking just as frazzled and one with bloodshot eyes.

"Thank God!" Chloe rushed over to her best friend but as soon as she reached out towards her she was pushed back."

"Bree it's ok it's just me, lets just go back to the dorm."

"Don't touch me Chloe, this is your fault." She spit the hurtful lie at her friend and then went back to what she was doing.

"If I just get this right I can fix everything."

"Aubrey stop,stop!" Beca grabbed the girls arm and turned her around.

"I know, ok? I know!" Leaning in she whispered something in the blondes ear that no one else could hear but what ever it was made the girl drop the marker and let Beca steer her towards the door. Chloe ignored the Bella's questions and just let them leave angrily picking up a chair and throwing it across the room before storming out and staying behind the girls and not following them into Aubrey's room. As much as it hurt she knew that whatever beca had to say she couldn't be there for.

"Aubrey, please snap out of this, Chloe feels so guilty she thinks she should have known, and I swear what I told you was true, she does love you she told me before we started dating. She said she just wanted to make sure I was ok with that she thought you were straight and wanted to start getting over you. I laughed and top her it was ok, and that ... Even I have a crush on you."

" don't, please you guys need to stop lying its bad enough with Chloe doing it, and saying you do is absurd... Nobody likes me, I'm just that stuck up freak Aubrey Posen nobody could ever love me I don't even like me."

" hey, do t talk about Your self like that I'm not lying, you are beautiful, driven and everyone has problems, your depression is not your fault Aubrey not one bit. There is nothing wrong with taking pills for that, it does not make you weak it makes you strong for getting help. I ... I only weaned myself off of mine after I started dating Chloe, and I was on them for years. You just need a good support system that you can talk to and you have that, in Chloe and in me. You ARE loved Aubrey,"

Aubrey had tears running down her face.

" I just want to be normal" she whispered.

"Being normal is overrated, it's the weird ones, the special ones like you me and Chloe who really live, really feel."

Beca reached forward tucking Aubrey's hair behind her ear.

" you are amazing Aubrey, and I'm going to make sure you see that."


End file.
